Destiny Island
by Nightwolf22089
Summary: The beginning on Destiny Island.
1. Destiny Island

Chapter One: Destiny Island "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. Kairi was still packing food onto our boat. We were leaving Destiny Islands. "Yes silly. I can't wait." said Kairi. She then flashed the smile that made me melt. I have never felt the way I do right now. She makes me feel an indescribable feeling. "Sora? Why are you staring?" she asked looking confused. "Wha? Oh. No reason..." I lied. I don't know how to tell her what I feel. (Flashback... 3 days ago) "Kairi, do you want to leave Destiny Island now?" asked Riku. I couldn't believe it. He wants to leave without me. He knows how I feel about her. "No. Sorry Riku, I like it here and I never want to leave again." She had said. And then she'd left. Leaving him there speechless. (End Flashback) "Are you okay?" asked Kairi. "Yeah sure" I said snapping back to reality. I felt bad not telling Riku we are leaving without him. "Kairi?" I said. Looking up at her. "What Sora?" she said looking down at me. "I was wondering if you wanted this." I said. Handing her a paupu fruit. "Thank you Sora!" she said energetically. "Yeah." I said. I was afraid that she would reject it. "Why did you decide to give it to me?" she asked me. "Because....uhhh...." I stuttered. She kissed me on the cheek. I started to blush. "So, are we ready yet?" I said trying to hide my blushing. "Yeah, I guess." she answered. And I knew after this moment, nothing would be the same... 


	2. The Return of the Heartless

Chapter Two: Return of the Heartless Today, we left. It was great to watch the waves and feel the spray of the ocean. But most of all, it was fun to see Kairi. She was so happy and carefree. "Where shall we head Sora?" she asked me. "Maybe around to the Green Rock Islands" I said. Perfect...that's the place is deserted so we can be alone. "Why do you want to go there?" she asked while having a beautiful smile on her face. She's so innocent and pure. "No reason. I just want to see what it looks like this time of year." That was a lame excuse but it will have to do. "Okay. Whatever Sora." she said. "Whoa!?" I screamed. The Island was almost gone. I couldn't believe it. It looked like Destiny Island when Ansem came. "Oh my god! Sora? What's going on?" she screamed. "I'm not sure!" I said. I saw the island covered with Heartless. "The Heartless???" said Kairi grasping my hand. "Let's turn back! Quick!" I'm scared for Kairi's life. "Okay! Hurry!" she screamed. We started to head back to our island. "Sora? Remember...back when you were the Keyholder?" she suddenly said. "Yeah. Why?" I said. Trying to get as far away from the island as possible. "Do you think you could fight them all again? She asked. "I'm not sure..." I said. Kairi sees our island. "Oh no!" she yelled. "What?" I yelled. I spun around to see that our island was covered with Heartless. "Oh no! Riku!" She screamed in a sad voice. I saw Riku in black clothes with a Heartless symbol on his chest. He pulled out a black Keyblade and shot Kairi. It made her disappear. "Sora!" she screamed in a horrified voice. "Riku!" I yelled. "Kairi doesn't belong to you anymore." Riku said, "Now, I will eliminate you." He pointed his keyblade at me and I blacked out. 


	3. The Journey Begins

Chapter Three: Keyblade Master "Huh?" I wake up next to a crate and a wall. I get up and notice I'm not on my island. I walk up to a man standing near a store. "Excuse me? Where am I?" I ask. "Hey kid. Your in Symphonia." He replies. "What is that you are holding?" He asks. I look down and I see I'm holding Oblivion. "Umm... I am the keyblade master." I said. "Very funny kid. Are you going to grow up to be a keyblade master like Auron?" he chuckles. "Auron?" I ask. "Yeah, He keeps the Heartless away from Symphonia." He said as he leaves. I turn around and see Heartless all over. I pull out my Oblivion to attack. A heartless comes and a man in red jumps off the building next to me and starts killing them off. "You shouldn't be here kid." The man said. "I hold the power of the keyblade." I replied. "If you are going to play, play where it is safe." He said as he starts walking away. He was right next to me but I could not see his face. "Hand over the keyblade!" I scream. "Haha, you want it? Fight for it." He said challengingly. He pulls out his keyblade and looks at me. "Let's go." I said. I pull out my keyblade and we start running at each other. He takes one hit at me and I fall to the ground. "Haha, amateur." He said while walking away. "I need to work on beating the powerful Riku. Not dealing with weaklings like you." "Riku?" I said weakly. I black out. 


End file.
